¿porque me odias?
by beatifulGirl100
Summary: -"por que me odia"- era lo unico que queria saber, era lo que pasava por la mente de hinata, NARUHINA, Oneshot


**¿Por qué me odias? **

-"_te odio, no quiero saber nada de ti, esto se acabo_"-. En resumen estas fueron las palabras que un chico rubio e hiperactivo le había dicho a su mejor amiga, bueno, eso creía ella, Hinata, no sabia el porque de el repente odio hacia ella. –"_p-porque me odias-"_preguntaba con gran esfuerzo ya que sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento, pero no podía hacerlo.

-**FLASH BACK-**

_**-"Hinata, ya no quiero que me hables, no quiero saber que lloraste de nuevo por mi culpa, esto no es fácil. Pero...-"**_**no acabo de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por su amiga:**

_**-"por favor NO agás eso,"**__**juro que no volveré a llorar u.u**_**"- dijo Hinata algo triste.**

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

-"_averígualo por tu cuenta_"- dijo naruto fríamente, -"_p-pero y-yo no te ice n-nada_"-

-"_si lo hiciste, sabes bien que hiciste para llegar a este punto, y sabes algo ya no me importa lo que digas"-_. Hinata sentía como se le vino el mundo abajo, a pesar de que era su mejor amigo, siempre lo amo y naruto lo sabia, ella misma se lo dijo, no quería aparentar que solo lo quería como amigo, además, el debía saber la verdad.

Hinata camino rumbo a su casa, estaban de vacaciones, pero no estaba nada feliz, una pregunta resonaba en su mente. _–"¿que hice?"-._ Hinata soltó un suspiro algo cansado, ella si que se sentía mal, solamente quería saber el porque naruto había acabado con la amistad que tenían sin siquiera saber el porque.

**HINATA POV's**

_-"porque me odiaba"-_ era lo que me interesaba saber, me dijo que lo averiguara, pero, como, con quien, la verdad no quiso decirme, por mas que le insistí pero todo fue en vano. Quería llorar, pero, prometí que jamás volvería a llorar por su culpa, "**SE LO PROMETI A EL",** pero si dijo que no le importaba lo que dijera, tal vez tampoco lo que hiciera, pero aun así, había madurado , bueno, un poco, pero, decidí afrontar la situación y respetar la decisión de mi **ex – mejor amigo**, por así decirlo. Ahora tenía un deseo, **"QUE LAS VACACIONES FUERAN ETERNAS**".

**FIN HINATA POV's**

Habían pasado las vacaciones, Hinata pensaba _–"¿me odiara aun?"-_ . no había tenido contacto con el desde el día que su amistad acabo, cuando una parte de las vidas de los dos, "**DESAPARECIO**".

Hinata se dirigió a la escuela lo mas lento que pudo, cuando estaba cercas de la puerta, miro que alguien familiar también iba llegando, iba agachado, no sabia bien quien era tal ves después de tanto tiempo sin ver a sus compañeros de grupo. Ella lo miro fijamente pero se detuvo un momento, este sujeto levanto la cabeza y si, para la mala suerte de los dos era naruto el que desconocía Hinata, los dos se miraron sin dejar de caminar, pero, no se hablaron, se trataron como desconocidos. Cuando Hinata entro a la escuela, le vinieron recuerdos a la mente, todo lo bueno que le había pasado en aquel lugar, pero solo eran recuerdos, nada más.

Hinata llego a su salón, entro y miro a sus compañeros, pero no se sentía feliz, ella salió afuera y miro a naruto, divertido, como si nada le importara, Hinata agacho la cabeza y decidió salir a caminar un poco.

Las amigas de naruto las cuales eran Sakura e Ino, le hicieron una pregunta algo incomoda.

_-"me sorprende que tu amiga Hinata no este contigo, a propósito ¿Dónde esta ella?"-_ pregunto Sakura algo curiosa por la ausencia de la peliazul _-"la odio, no me hablen de ella"_-. Naruto se enojo y decidió dejar a sus amigas solas y decidió salir de su área.

_-"¿porque, todo tiene que acabar?"-_ decía Hinata con las manos en la cara para ocultar su llanto.

-_No lo se_- dijo naruto que llego de repente, haciendo que Hinata se descubriera la cara por el como la sorprendió, naruto con las manos en sus bolsillos **(tipo sasuke~),** le dijo nuevamente –"**pero ay que aceptarlo, esto se acabo, Y…Fue bueno mientras duro**"- . Hinata siguió llorando viendo como la presencia de naruto le daba la espalda y seguía su camino.

FIN u.u

______________________________________________________________________________

**HOLAA u.u pues miren, yo amm me acaba de pasar algo similar (perdí a mi mejor amigo u.u) y pues no se porque me odia xDD pero la verdad me gustaría saberlo, en cuanto al fic, pues tal ves me salió feo pero bueno, esto salió de mi tristeza xDD. A y si tu¬¬ me imagino que ya sabes a que me refiero xDD me gustaría saber por que me odias u.u, Byee~**

**P.D: dejen reviews =)**


End file.
